


Be Sexy and Like It

by BioYuGi



Category: Bleach
Genre: Audio Hypnosis, Breast Expansion, Butt Expansion, Confidence, F/F, F/M, Giantess - Freeform, Height Growth, High Heels, Hypnosis, Sex, tall woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 07:02:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20701880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BioYuGi/pseuds/BioYuGi
Summary: Isane Kotetsu is the lieutenant of the 4th Division. She's also unfortunate enough to have extreme self-confidence issues. She thinks she's too tall, her breasts are too big, and nobody finds her attractive. Thankfully, her captain has deemed it a good idea to help improve her confidence with some self-help guides. They end up working better than expected.Based on a picture by Rtenzo: https://rtenzo.net/rtenzo/wp-content/uploads/photo-gallery/Isane,_Toshiro,_Rangiku%20(1).jpg





	Be Sexy and Like It

Isane smiled as she got ready for her work day. Things had been going much better than usual for the tall Soul Reaper, and she put all the 'blame' on the self-help mp3s that her captain had given her lately. They were special motivational recordings that the older woman had made herself, to try and get Isane out of her shell. She had to admit, they'd been working wonders. The first few days had been spent listening to Lesson 1 - "Walking With Confidence".

The lieutenant had always been extremely distraught about her size. She was the tallest woman in Soul Society. It was a title that seemed to mock her deeply. Women weren't supposed to be over six feet tall! It just didn't feel natural to Isane. All of her clothes were more expensive, she had to duck under doors in the oldest buildings, and everyone always stared at her. The staring was the worst. Everybody giving her attention she didn't ask for.

Captain Unohana's tape was expertly made, she had to say. Retsu had recorded her monologue as clear as she could. There was a steady, rhythmic pulse in the background that helped her focus on the words, even when she was multitasking. In just a few days, Isane found herself no longer slouching, slowly getting more used to seeing the world at her full height. It had actually hurt for a while, standing up straighter, but she got over it for the sake of her captain.

The next lesson, "Confidence is Key", helped her with her other big problem. Isane struggled to say 'no' to people. For as tall as she was, it was easy for others to use her as a doormat. Isane was a lieutenant, but so many people in her division just treated Lieutenant Kotetsu like a person of their rank. It meant Isane often ended up doing more jobs that she wasn't required to do, or staying late when she hadn't meant to earlier in the day.

Unohana's kind words helped her get over that, with the beat helping her keep a pace of how she talked to people. Captain Unohana was a master of quiet, controlled confidence. The ability to command people with only a smile was miraculous in nature, and Isane wanted to be like her. She wasn't quite there yet, but her captain's words motivated her. Still, the few days she listened to that video helped her gain more confidence in her position as a lieutenant, and for the first time in years she was the one giving orders instead of receiving them.

They'd worked so well, and Isane was finally onto the next mp3. She nestled the mp3 player in the pocket of her uniform as she left her home, and pushed the earbuds into her ears as she walked out the door. Isane didn't notice that she had to slightly duck underneath the doorframe of her bedroom, or that her robe clung tighter to her curves than normal. The Soul Reaper hadn't paid attention to the current lesson title. "Be Sexy and Like It" might have fired off some warning signs if she'd seen the title. 

It wasn't just this file that Unohana had secretly lined with a hypnotic layer of hormone-stimulating sounds. All of the mp3s carried them, and they were heavily responsible for two things. The first being Isane's posture and attitude actually improving. A simple recording wouldn't do much by itself, but Unohana had called in a favor from the science division, and they'd worked their ways on the recordings Unohana made.

As Isane listened to the files, her body had been responding well. Isane's best assets were her height, her legs, and her breasts. The accelerated hormones were improving all of them, slowly giving her more to show off. The lieutenant was oblivious, and hadn't yet noticed anything wrong with her body. She would continue to stay oblivious as she listened to the current track, whose goal was to make Isane more confident in her assets. Isane could easily overshadow every other woman in Soul Society if she wanted. Not just in size, but in beauty and seduction as well. 

Captain Unohana smiled warmly as she saw Isane walk into the medical barracks, and how Isane's smile matched her own. The tall woman had a healthy glow about it. Part of it might have been the extra inch of height or bust size she'd gained from the tapes, but the hypnotic influence to be more confident had to be part of it as well. Unohana smirked as she looked at their assignments for the day. She wasn't quite sure why she'd chosen to do this, or whether to say she'd done something for Isane, or to Isane. The woman would no doubt be happier either way, so she hadn't been truly concerned about the means.

Isane's day went well. They'd been getting increasingly better, ever since she started listening to the recordings. She was never incompetent at her tasks, but with enhanced confidence, things got done with a better atmosphere around them. Patients seemed less likely to give her a snappy retort. When an older man came in and admitted he hadn't been doing his exercises, Isane gently admonished him, and the ashamed look on his face was strong evidence that he'd start doing them properly. A time ago, Isane would have simply said 'well, you tried your best' and simply encouraged him, when that wasn't always the best strategy. Medical practice was a test of stubbornness and stupidity.

The busty, leggy lieutenant continued her day with her recording playing in her ears whenever possible. It was always soothing to have her captain's voice echoing in her ears, even when she was away tending to captain matters. As the day ended, Isane left with a room full of healthy patients, a load of work done, and on time.

She left the building and smiled as the sun was still out slightly. Normally she hadn't left yet, requiring her to get home by the light of the moon instead. It was such a relief to have free time. Isane subconsciously took her Soul Reaper robes and shifted the top slightly, unveiling a small amount of cleavage. Not nearly as much as her friend Rangiku exposed on a daily basis. But it was night, and she was no longer bound by medical responsibilities. Something about it seemed right, unaware that it was simply the hypnotic track working away on her.

With some spare time for once in her work day, Isane needed something to do. The tall woman looked around and spied a bar in the distance. A wry, uncommon smirk came to her face as she walked towards it. No doubt Rangiku would be there as well. It was one of her more common hang-out spots.

"Woo, Isane!" Right on cue, Rangiku took note of the silver-haired beauty as she stepped into the building. Isane blushed gently, and accepted the tackle/hug that Rangiku gave. "Hey girl. Gosh, when was the last time you ever came to one of these places?" Isane touched a finger to her chin for a moment, trying to think back.

"Probably a good few years. Whenever you had that party to celebrate your promotion to lieutenant status," Isane noted. She reached up and took her headphones out, getting the din of the bar in place of Unohana's soft voice.

"Gosh, it's been that long?" Rangiku giggled. Isane let out a little sigh. It wasn't even night yet, and Rangiku was already tipsy. She could smell it on the woman's breath as Rangiku clung to Isane like a giant teddy bear. "Well, you've got some catching up to do, girlfriend. Bartender! Let's have a sake for the big lady, please!"

"Actually, I…" Isane rarely drunk, and her favored beverage was definitely not something as hard as sake. But, she saw how others at the bar were staring at Rangiku as she tipped a bottle of the stuff back. "Would like mine with a bit of fruit juice, please," she continued. A little bit of sake wouldn't hurt. She took her drink and sat down next to Rangiku.

"Aaaah, mm, that's good stuff." Rangiku placed her bottle down and looked up at Isane. Sitting down, the height difference between the two was no less exaggerated, and she had to peer up to make eye contact with Isane. "It's such a treat to see you out in a place like this. What changed your mind?"

"Hm?" Isane thought for a moment. It wasn't that unusual for her to be here, was it? Unohana's words echoed softly in her ears.

'Try new things, you never know what suits you better than what you do already'.

"I suppose I just wanted to try new things," Isane repeated, shrugging non-committedly. "Nothing wrong with that, is there?"

"No, not at all! It's great to see you enjoying yourself. Come on, get another drink. What do you want? It's on me!"

"Really?" Isane asked.

"Well, it's on Toshiro's. He won't notice. I do the accounting for the 10th Division."

"Ah. Doesn't Captain Hitsugaya end up doing all of your paperwork, anyway?" Isane asked, raising a slim eyebrow as she peered towards the crowd of people watching her and Rangiku. Rangiku stopped mid-drink as Isane's words sunk in, and she scratched her cheek nervously.

"Huh. I guess I'll actually need to do the work this month! Better hope I don't forgeeet," she teased, taking another sip. Isane giggled and nursed her own drink, chatting up with Rangiku. After a few minutes, two young men invited themselves next to the two lieutenants. Isane's heart raced for a moment out of nervousness. Having a drink with a friend was one thing, but chatting with boys was harder.

"Well. How in the world are two young ladies like you alone without any men next to you?" one of them asked. 

"Oh, well," Isane had enough courage to speak up first. This is when she'd normally say that she was too big for any man to find her attractive. But the words got spun differently as they left her soft lips. "Typically, most men find my height… intimidating." Their suitors weren't short, but both still were a few inches smaller than Isane, especially with the bit of growth she'd put on lately. 

"Hehehe, you tell 'em, Isane," Rangiku said. She reached under the table with her foot and teasingly smacked Isane in the thigh with a bare sole. "It would take a real stuuuud of a man to hook up with Isane. She's not even putting it all out on display yet!"

"Oh she's not?" the other asked. Isane felt her anxiety build up slowly, and tried her best to suppress it. If she had to leave, it was fine, she told herself. But she wanted to stick it out as long as possible. Isane was about to talk when Rangiku cut her off.

"This is just how stunning she is normally. Imagine if she actually showed off what she's got? She'd turn half the ladies in this bar on just by winking in her direction." Isane's heart began fluttering again, but for completely different reasons. Unohana's lessons had been clear.

'Accept compliments. Never assume someone is saying them in jest.'

She knew Rangiku wasn't the type to lie, especially not when she was drunk. So, the tall lieutenant actually let Rangiku continue.

"I got her these heels one year for her birthday," Rangiku continued. "They were going to look stunning on her! And Isane was all 'But Ran-chan, they'll make me look even taller!' I was like 'Duhhh, that's the point, silly.' I bet they're just buried in her closet somewhere…" Rangiku continued to prattle on, though the discussion eventually turned towards herself as the two men took more interest in the woman who had her entire cleavage on display.

Isane had no issues leaving the bar without anyone. That hadn't been her goal. Just going out, being social, and having fun with it, were all that she needed. She got home safely, though still a bit tipsy, and made her way into bed. She decided to put on Unohana's lesson again, before she went to sleep. After placing the buds in her ears, Isane lasted only a few minutes before she passed out, the lesson going on repeat. The heavy bass background helped her stay in a deep slumber, until her alarm went off for work the next morning.

Isane stretched her arms above her head to help her wake up the next morning. She was surprised, but pleased, to find out she hadn't woken with a hangover. She had only had a few drinks, but without having built any tolerance, she had been sure her morning would be rough. Thankfully she was able to get on with her morning without any difficulty. Soon, Isane was ready to get to work, when a thought tickled her head.

"Rangiku hadn't been kidding about those heels…" Isane walked over to her closet and opened it up. There in the back, untouched, were the high heels Rangiku had purchased for her some time ago. Isane remembered, even then, that the size seemed big. But she pulled them out anyway. Isane slid her feet into the heels and forced herself into a standing position. The leggy woman was amazed that they fit, unaware that she'd done just enough growing to make them a perfect fit. 

"Whoa, okay," Isane placed her hands out as she took a few uneasy steps forward. The heels were several inches long, with a platform on the sole that lifted her up even further. Isane wasn't used to walking in such sexy shoes, and it showed. She had to take slow, mincing steps to make sure she didn't lose her balance. "Heel, toe. Heel, toe. Heel, toe," she repeated, until she got her bearings. "Okay, if I leave now, I should be okay…"

Isane left her place for her next day of work, then quickly scurried back inside to grab her mp3 player, not wanting to miss Unohana's lessons. As she got back on the walkway, Isane kept her hands out at the side, to help her balance. The lieutenant's walk slowly became more steady as time went on, the words of her captain's repeated lesson helping her strut with more confidence. Her legs looked less wobbly, and unsteady. With the heels supporting her calves into a tiptoe position, Isane's lengthy limbs looked better than ever. Her hands no longer looked like they were out for support, but instead were placed in that way to better show off her figure, as it caused her body to arch just a bit more.

The lieutenant had been so caught up in her attempt to wear heels that she didn't notice that she had left her top more exposed, like she had last night. Though this time it wasn't due to intentionally loosening the robe around her bosom, but the sheer fact that she couldn't make it any tighter. Her rack had swollen more during the night, causing her already-impressive bust to bulge out of her bra. Unohana gave her a slightly-surprised stare when Isane got to work, only a minute late despite her difficulty with heels.

For her profession, even a minute late was unusual, and problematic. Unohana was ready to speak up to Isane about it, but looked down when she noticed Isane's height was more pronounced than normal. Unohana took note of the heels, and how the mp3 player was active in Isane's pocket, and smiled. Nothing more was said about it as Isane went on with her work. No further issues came until Unohana called in Isane during the last hour of the work day.

"Isane, I have something important to talk to you about." Isane's heels clacked on the floor as she approached her captain.

"Is everything all right?" she asked, gently placing a hand on her left breast in concern. Unohana just smiled warmly. 

"Yes. Everything is perfectly fine. The issue is that you and I have both, shall we say, not taken any sort of break in years."

"Has… has it been that long?" Isane asked. Unohana nodded and sighed.

"So. Starting tomorrow, you're in charge for a whole week. Then you're off for a week after that. We both can't go off at the same time, and they insist I go first, and I wasn't in a mood to complain. Things have been slow, comparatively. I trust you to be capable of handling things by yourself. Do you have any problems with this?"

"...no. No? No, I don't," Isane said, smiling after the realization that she didn't have an issue. She would get a chance to prove herself as a leader, and then take a well-deserved vacation. This all sounded fine to her. "I'll make sure I'm here bright and early tomorrow to make sure everything is done, Captain Unohana."

"Well done," Unohana said. "By the way, how have the lessons been working?"

"Great!" Isane said. "I finished them all."

"Wonderful, I'm glad to know they've helped," Unohana added with a smile. "Well, I will see you in two weeks. I have some packing to do. I hear there's some famous beaches in the human world that allow… some more scandalous swimsuits. Or lack thereof."

"Captain!" Isane gasped, blushing and chuckling as she saw the wry smile on her captain's face. If there was a textbook definition for 'mature beauty', Unohana would have been the image pasted next to it. "Hehe, have a good vacation!" Isane watched her captain leave and placed her hands on her hips, taking a deep, confident inhale. Tomorrow would be a busy day. She would need to make sure she got a good, long sleep tonight.

Still, she could afford to meet Rangiku at the bar again…

Isane's week was busier than ever. But thanks to the voice files from Captain Unohana, Isane dealt with it in stride. She felt increasingly confident, unwavering, and determined. However, in her haste to get to her own vacation, Unohana had neglected to think about one thing in particular. Something that made itself more obvious as Isane continued to listen to the self-help guides day in and day out, usually at night as well. Unohana had intended for Isane to hear to the files once. 

This meant that as the days went by, and Isane cycled through the voice files, the effects of the hormonal stimulation became bigger and more intense. Isane's bosom, already sizable, swelled further with each passing day. Before Unohana had left, Isane's rack had already grown to a size that barely outshined Rangiku's, and the difference between their breasts steadily increased. The taller woman's breasts inched out more and more, with her robe failing to cover the growing amount of titflesh Isane gained. Still oblivious to the effects of Unohana's files, Isane went on with her boobs bouncing around more insistently, the ever-growing cleavage doing wonders for the confident, sexy image she tried to project.

Isane's other best feature, her legs, weren't spared the hormone boosts as well. It was only a few days before she had to stop wearing her high heels, as her feet had outgrown them. But by the time that happened, Isane was as tall without the heels as she'd been that first day she wore them, her legs growing in length and thickness to keep her top-heavy figure supported. The height increase hadn't seemed to give any extra length to other parts of her body. Her torso seemed the same, even as it was slowly enveloped by softer, larger, rounder mounds of boobflesh. So, Isane's legs became more and more of a dominating presence in her life, causing more skin to be shown as her robe couldn't cover her entire legs like they once did.

While her boobs and legs received the brunt of the growth, Isane's figure improved in other ways as the week went on, and it showed as her robe grew tighter and tighter. Isane's butt cheeks plumped up and stuck out more insistently in the Soul Reaper uniform, causing the outline of her rump to be more obvious. Her lips softened and became more alluring, while her silver hair took on a glossier sheen and looked more cared-for than normal. As work got busier, she wasn't able to get to the bar after two days, but she had as much fun as she could.

She may not have been a captain, but Isane still led the medical barracks with all the authority of one. She'd cottoned on to Unohana's stricter regimens, and used some of the older woman's mannerisms to make sure the lower-ranked recruits listened to her. But, it was very unlikely that anybody would refuse to take a command from Isane, especially as she got more sultry and seductive as the hypnotic lessons sunk into her brain. Each day, Isane's cleavage got more brazen. Her sensual sways became more noticable. Her poses and mannerisms took on the appearance of a woman that knew what she wanted and was determined to get it.

By the third day of her solo run in the medical barracks, Isane's mannerisms had taken on a distracting amount of sensuality to them. It was hard for her to reach for a document, or take someone's blood pressure, without an errant butt cheek or squishy breast rubbing against her patient. Her coworkers had to double-check their own work to make sure nothing went wrong, though Isane's own work was perfect, even better than normal. Though some patients had made comments about her gaze lingering elsewhere on occasion.

It finally came to a head the next day. Isane finished up work, leaving nobody in the building except for her and Hanataro, a younger Soul Reaper from her division. Nebbish, dweeby, but as loyal as a puppy dog and as cute as one too. Isane put down her pencil and peered over to the younger man, tapping a painted fingernail against her lip.

"Hanataro…"

"Yes, Lieutenant Isane?" Isane smiled back at him, with a grin not unlike one that Unohana gave when she was trying to be intimidating. Isane picked up the pencil again and tapped it on the table. 

"You're going to come here and let me sit on your face. Do you have a problem with that?" Hanataro's broom fell to the floor.

"N-Not at all, Lieutenant!" Isane smirked as the shy young man walked over to her and quietly assumed the position, with such a natural flow that she wondered if he'd done something like this before. She hiked up her robes and planted her rump right on Hanataro's face the moment he had it on the ground. Isane heard the gasp from beneath her bodacious donk and smiled wider. Hanataro had discovered that the lieutenant had gone without panties today.

"Let's take a look at what the pintsize has in his pants," Isane teased, yanking on the waistband of Hanataro's uniform. She was not surprised to find it already erect from the stimulation of a big beautiful woman's bottom on his face. She was shocked at its large size, and surprising thickness. At least, to Isane. Comparatively it was maybe a bit bigger than average, it's length nearing seven inches, and thick as a full, plump sausage.

"Oh my. I've never touched one of these before," she mentioned. Isane's hand hesitated for a moment before Unohana's teachings came back to her. She grasped it tentatively and ran her fingernails along its length. Hanataro's erection shuddered at the touch, and leaked slightly, intriguing Isane further.

"I didn't think they could get this big," Isane said. A compulsion came over her to lick her lips, as she ran her hand up and down along Hanataro's length. As she did, her backside grinded on his face like she were riding a saddle, causing her more sensitive areas to brush against Hanataro's mouth. "Nnngh, hah, if I'm doing this, you could return the favor," she said coyly, causing Hanataro's tongue to slip out of his mouth and pleasure her in return.

"Mmmf, y-yes, Lieutenant," Hanataro whimpered. His voice was muffled underneath the cushioned rump of Isane, but hearing him listen to her without complaint sent chills down Hanataro's body. His cock twitched as Isane's hand moved gently up and down its length, making him groan more insistently. "L-Lieutenant, mmf, that, that feels so good, nnngh, n-nobody's ever touched that before."

"No?" Isane cooed, sounding surprised. "Then I'll make sure to do a wonderful job for you. Having this honor means I have to do a good job." Her fingers worked around it a bit longer, causing the small boy to squirm underneath her. Not wanting to lose focus on her task, she squished down on his head more insistently, feeling Hanataro's tongue slide deeper inside her as she did.

"I think I can figure this out." Isane let go of the shaft for a moment, and planted her lips upon the head. Slowly, but steadily, with a pace that a nurse would be expected to have, Isane went down on Hanataro. She moaned softly as his shaft entered her mouth, and her tongue rubbed against the side of his dick. Isane's moans led to a few giggles as she realized how much she enjoyed this, nearly as much as the pleasure she got from Hanataro's tongue lapping at her womanhood. "Mmmf, ish good," she mumbled.

"Mmf?!" Hanataro's haze of arousal grew as Isane pushed her mouth deeper onto his shaft. Apart from a momentary bit of trouble, she seemed to have no issues accepting his full length into her mouth. Hanataro's hands were pinned, but he forced them to move just enough to squeeze Isane's butt. The loyal man continued to lick away at Isane's slit, light-headed from lust and a lack of air. It spurred her on to do better, the laps at her dripping pussy acting as the best motivation she could ever find.

The busty woman continued to pleasure Hanataro, letting herself enjoy the taste of his manhood as her tongue wrapped around it as best as she could. She was inexperienced, but willing to learn. Unohana's advice had been to 'try new things', after all. This certainly was a new experience for her, but she was having the time of her life. Isane was more than surprised when Hanataro's dick twitched, and came, filling up her mouth with sticky, salty cum. The moan of relief from the pintsize healer made her womanhood tremble. Again, the impulse to try new things was strong in her head, and she swallowed the load without fuss. 

"Mm, not bad?" she thought out loud, sitting up straight and creating a tighter vacuum around Hanataro's head as her plump backside cushioned his face. "Oh, you're still down there," Isane teased, rubbing her butt back and forth. "Well, let me know when you want out. You seem very comfortable down there…" Hanataro's reply was to take a few deep breaths and then shove his tongue right back into Isane's slit, proclaiming his devotion for her.

An hour later, after Hanataro and Isane had been satisfied, the two went their separate ways back to their rooms, though Hanataro's walk was a little more unsteady than usual. The next day, Isane's walk and demeanor was even sultrier. Now that she'd scored herself some cute boy dick, she was curious what else she could snatch. Hanataro wasn't scheduled to come in, though he had sent her flowers in gratitude. Isane giggled as she read his note, thanking her for such a wonderful time. Imagine that, she thought. She'd been the one who basically forced him into it, and he had adored it. That bluntness must have been appreciated, and it gave Isane an idea. 

That night, Isane put in a call to a friend, and when she got off of work, Kira from the 3rd Division was at her house waiting for her. The taller blonde seemed curious and confused. Especially when he saw Isane, with her extra foot or more in height and the outrageous increase in her bust size catching him off guard. In seconds, his questions were stifled as Isane grabbed him by the collar, pulled him into a kiss, and dragged him to her bed. It was time to try something else new.

The week seemed to fly by for Isane. Work was busy, her sex life was a thing that actually existed for once, and her body still grew at what seemed to be an increasing pace as she repeated the self-help voice files repeatedly. Her time spent with Hanataro had made great dividends in their relationship. Isane just had to wink at the short boy to get him melting. The young man, who barely came up to Isane's chest, practically fawned at her feet whenever she approached. When it came time for her to take her own vacation, she didn't even have time to go and greet Unohana on her return. Isane decided to take a trip to the human world. She had been in desperate need of some new clothes, and shoes, and the human world was chock full of so many things she hadn't tried yet…

Rangiku had convinced Toshiro to come with her on a trip to the human world a few days into Isane's vacation. She wasn't aware of Isane's trip, and hadn't seen her taller friend in over a week. She simply wanted to have some fun with her short little captain and have some fun in the human world. 

"Ooh, captain, you should buy me that dress, I think I'd look so good in it," Rangiku teased. She clutched the white-haired man's hand and pointed in the direction of a storefront.

"Rangiku, I think you have… enough… tits…" Toshiro's voice grew thick like syrup, as his head turned around. Rangiku pouted in confusion and followed his gaze.

"Well, thank you for noticing, but, what, does… Isane?!" Rangiku's glare went from confused to outraged as she saw where Toshiro's stare had gone. Isane walked by, in a set of heels that Rangiku herself would have called too scandalous. The heels were nearly a foot long, with a six-inch wedge, and the leather shoes went up halfway past Isane's calf. Judging by the way they looked, the heels were intended to go up to a woman's knees, but Isane was simply too tall for that. Even if she hadn't been wearing the heels, Isane would have been nearly twice Rangiku's height. She absolutely towered over her friend and the miniature captain.

But what was more shocking to Rangiku than Isane's choice of legwear or her immense height was the enormity of her friend's bust. Isane's rack was absolutely monstrous in size. The two immense, pale mounds looked like gigantic scoops of white chocolate ice cream. The monstrosities of mammary flesh went down to Isane's waist, utterly cascading her entire torso. Isane had worn a schoolgirl's outfit much like Rangiku, in order to better blend in, but with tits like that, nobody would buy her as a schoolgirl. Rangiku thought her own cleavage was substantial, but Isane took it to a whole other level.

Nearly 80% of Isane's sweater pillows were on display for all to see. The cleavage was three feet long, on a rack that exceeded Isane's width. Each boob was easily bigger than a beachball, stuffed into a shirt far too tiny. It must have been purchased recently for it to even have a vague hope of containing Isane's boobs to some small extent, but it was woefully not up to the task. Isane's areolae could be seen bulging out of the top, her nipples threatening to burst through at any moment. Isane seemed oblivious to how much titty she had on display. She simply walked along, with her hands resting gently on her monumental bust. All the while, her mp3 player rested in her cleavage, the sound of Unohana's lessons pounding into her head. The echo of the deep bass rhythm in the background caused enormous wobbles in her rack, even without the steady clack of her heels causing them to jiggle.

"I-Isane!" Rangiku raised her voice. Isane hadn't been paying attention, simply walking past the stores with a happy look on her face. Isane had to grab Isane's shoulder to get her to stop, an act that required Rangiku to stand as tall as she could, and stretch to the apex of her reach.

"Oh, hello, Rangiku," Isane said sweetly. She removed her earphones and let them rest on her bust. The track still played, so as she looked down at Rangiku, the woman's bust wobbled to a steady beat. Bounce, bounce, bounce. "I didn't know you were in the human world. I have a few more days here myself before I go back to work. How are you doing?"

"I'm… fine," Rangiku said quietly. "Captain Hitsugaya and I were just-"

"Oh, he's here as well?" Isane looked back and forth, but didn't see the fellow ice-wielder anywhere. "Where is he?"

"I'm… down here," Toshiro spoke up. Isane turned to the side, allowing her to look down and see him.

"Oh, wonderful!" Isane said with a smile. "You know, it's a good thing you're here. Could the two of you help me with something?" Both her allies nodded quickly. "Perfect. I know just the place."

"Ahhh, mmf, ahh, y-yes!" Isane cried out, mashing her tits as hard as she could into Toshiro's erect cock. Between him and Hanataro, Isane begun to believe that shorter men carried larger packages. She may need to perform more research in the future. But, even Toshiro's large manhood was nothing when compared to Isane's mammoth boobs. They smothered it entirely, not even a peek of the shaft could be seen in the rolling hills of Kotetsu.

"Isane!" Rangiku moaned, holding one of Isane's breasts in her lap. As she bucked her hips up and down on her captain's face, she licked at Isane's immense nipple, feeling the pink nub stiffen up as she pleased it. "Th-This is, ooh! S-Such a great idea!" she called out, licking her lips before diving back into the large breast given to her. Isane nodded, working her boobs further around Toshiro's cock to make sure her bosom stayed within reach of Rangiku. The strawberry blonde was experiencing untold bliss having such a massive breast rub against her, and Toshiro's tongue work did wonders on her pussy.

Before the captain could experience the true nirvana of the heavenly titjob, Isane pushed forward yet again. A few seconds of preparation was all she needed to impale herself on his thick, throbbing shaft, sending a shock of pleasure through the amazon's body.

"Hhhnngh…" She clenched her teeth and bucked her hips a few more times. Isane reached out, and pulled Rangiku away from her new plaything. Soon the other lieutenant was in her cleavage, and the two ladies made out. Toshiro's face was no longer completely underneath Rangiku's slit, allowing him to get some air. Air that he quickly took a deep breath of, so he could properly shove his head into Rangiku's butt instead. Rangiku shivered as Toshiro's pleasure didn't stop, even when he inevitably climaxed into Isane's waiting pussy. The two women kept playing with each other's bodies without a care in the world, mashing their breasts together and letting their tongues dance with one another. Isane's boobs clearly dwarfed Rangiku's by several magnitudes, but the smaller woman couldn't care less. This was the hottest thing she'd ever done.

Isane silently agreed, but with one superlative. This was the hottest thing she'd done today. She had bigger plans for the remaining days of her vacation…

Unohana smiled as she made her way into the medical barracks. She looked remarkably refreshed. The past week had been quite easy at work, though she was excited to have Isane back today. Her patients the last few days had been excited at the prospect of Isane returning as well, though she didn't know why. 

"Good morning, captain~" Isane said as she came in, needing to crouch down and bend to the side in order to walk through the door. By now her uniform barely covered her at all, even after getting the largest size available. Unohana, in one of the few times of her life, looked shocked. "I hope you had a nice vacation. I expect to see some photos of you at that nude beach you mentioned," the tall woman teased.

"Isane, I…" She saw the mp3 player in Isane's cleavage. "Have you still been listening to my recordings?" Isane smiled, and patted her breasts.

"Yes, actually. It took me far too long to realize what they were doing. It's funny. A few weeks ago, I would have been mortified. But by the time I figured it out, I decided to just own up to it," Isane stated calmly, giving a smug grin at Unohana. The smaller woman gulped as she looked over Isane, and how much of a bombshell she'd become. "What do you say? This is your handiwork, after all." Isane placed her hands behind her head, causing her mammoth udders to be pushed out more insistently, right in Unohana's face.

"It's, not, not quite what I intended," Unohana admitted. "But you're happy with the consequences?"

"Oh, am I?" Isane giggled, before letting out a relieved sigh. "I haven't felt this amazing in ages. And it gave me a wonderful idea, as well." She took the mp3 player out of her breasts and placed it on the table. "I was thinking during my previous week on the job that the music we played was getting a little stale. Wouldn't you agree?"

"I'm not sure I follow," Unohana said. Her eyes widened as she soon heard a familiar voice over the loudspeaker, and a faint vibration as the bass beat kicked in. Unohana gulped nervously, but looking up at Isane's imposing figure, she wasn't sure if she was capable of arguing with her lieutenant anymore. Isane felt a pleasant tingle in her bosom as the words rang out.

"This lesson should help you calm your nerves, improve your mood, and lead to a happy, healthy life. Let's begin…"


End file.
